Mystery Box
The Mystery Box -- also called the Blue Mystery Box, usually abbreviated as BMB in the Playfish forums -- is the mid-range priced Mystery Box found at the Mystery Shop. It contains a random object that may or may not be found in stores. Some objects will be worth more than the cost of the box (either in resale, or when trading in the forums), while others will be worth a lot less. Buying these boxes is a gamble. Items in mystery boxes are constantly changing, as Playfish adds and remove objects often once a week. Playfish staff will sometimes give advance warning on what objects they are removing, but not always - this can be a problem for many Pet Society users who are trying to get certain objects. Playfish also will often announce on the blog some of the new items they are adding to the mystery boxes. New players may find it confusing how to "use" this item. After buying the mystery box at the Mystery Shop, a player should go home and open their inventory. You will need to place the mystery box on the floor of their pet's room, then let your pet walk up to the box and open it. Your random object will then be revealed and the mystery box will disappear. A player can also use the Mystery Box panel by clicking on the icon on the right side of the screen when at their pet's home. Items from mystery boxes, particularly Gold Mystery Boxes (GMBs), are often used as "currency" in the Playfish forum. Mystery boxes are also a good source of "999" and "4999" objects, so named for their resale value in-game. If you would like to trade for an object, a person will quote you a price in 999's or 4999's: for example, 3 x 999 means 3 items that can be sold for 999 coins. A running list of items that once were in mystery boxes, but no longer are available in stores or in boxes, can be found at Discontinued Mystery Box Items. The only way to get these items will be through trading on the forums or getting a generous friend to gift the item to you. See Also: Cheap Mystery Box and Expensive Mystery Box 'Item Summary' *Cost: 200 coins *Sells for: 66 coins *Recycle: 400 points *Giftable?: Yes *Added: Before March 2009 *Removed: No 'List of items currently found inside Blue Mystery Boxes' On August 9, 2010, Playfish introduced the Mystery Box panel which shows all Mystery Boxes sold in the game. This also displays what mystery items the player has which are found in the Mystery Box, and how many items there are left to find. This has made it a lot easier for players to keep track of what they can find. On September 9, 2010, Playfish drastically reduced the number of items in this box from over 200 to just 38. There are currently '''36 '''items in the Mystery Box - below is a complete listing. This list was last updated November 10, 2010. #Arabian Market Door Sign #Blue Digital Watch #Brown Cat Plushie #Calculator #'Chili' Bean Bag #Country Pasta Jar #Cute Chair #Deerstalker Hat #Desert Cactus #Director's Chair #Elegant Door #Fauntelroy Jacket #Glass Door #Gold Star Balloon #Hydrangea Pot #Jar of Crystals #Luminous Japanese Lantern #Mushroom Table #Musketeer Hat #Perfect White Pearls #Pink Bunny Ribbon #Red Toy Car #School Portrait #Simple Table #Space Rug #Tasteful Tulip #Ten Gallon Stetson #Thimble Flower Pot #Tuxedo Shirt #Unipet Perfume Bottle #Verdant Shrub #White Cap #Wooden Cabinet #Wooden Clogs #Wooden Stool #Yellow Duck Toy This information was taken from the regularly updated forum guide to Mystery Boxes found at: http://forum.playfish.com/showthread.php?t=1946770